


March 15, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to knock a Smallville villain down, he smiled.





	March 15, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to knock a Smallville villain down, he smiled as Supergirl arrived to carry her far from him.

THE END


End file.
